The present invention relates generally to cleaning machines and in particular to a semiconductor wafer cleaner.
A semiconductor wafer is a foundation for many integrated circuits or electronic devices. During manufacturing, the wafer needs to be cleaned to remove contaminant particles on the surfaces of the wafer. The contaminant particles can be caused by people, machines, process chemicals, or particle-shedding materials in the wafer environment. Cleaning the wafer improves the quality of the devices formed on it. Cleaning the wafer also reduces the chance of defective devices.
Different kinds of machines for cleaning a wafer are commercially available. These machines use either one or a combination of two known wet cleaning methods. In one method, the wafer is submerged in a cleaning solution. The cleaning solution dissolves or breaks the particles off the surfaces of the wafer. In another method, the wafer is cleaned by a mechanical contact means, such as a soft brush or a sponge, with the assist of some types of chemical solution. The brush or sponge wipes particles off the surfaces of the wafer.
There is a need for another kind of cleaner for cleaning semiconductor wafers without using cleaning solution or mechanical contact.